


Any One I Spend With You

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, perfect day fest, sanctuary singles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah's idea of a perfect day has changed since he met Sean.





	Any One I Spend With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 25, 2017 Perfect Day Fest

[](http://imgur.com/eqdZrH9)

They made it a point to have a weekly movie night, complete with buttered popcorn, soda, and to make Sean feel better about the popcorn and soda, they included healthy snacks like carrot sticks and fried zucchini sticks. Sean would have preferred to go to a movie theater -- nothing was better than seeing a film on the big screen -- but since there wasn’t one nearby, their living room became their movie theater.

Sean had lived without a television set for years, but Elijah’s love of movies had convinced him to finally buy one, deciding on a 60” flat screen, and adding a Blu Ray player. It wasn’t quite a theater-sized screen, but it loomed large in the confines of the cabin, and Sean had to admit it sure beat watching DVD’s on a laptop. With the satellite dish he’d had installed, first so Elijah could go online, and then adding television and movie streaming services, Sean found he was no longer living the simple life he’d once cherished. Still, seeing the pleasure these few new additions brought Elijah, he didn’t regret adding them to the cabin.

Elijah knew Sean preferred classic films, mostly dramas, so he was surprised when while scrolling through their Netflix choices, Sean said he wanted to watch _Miss Congeniality_. “Really?” he asked.

“Have you seen it?” Sean inquired.

Elijah shook his head. “I’m not much for girly movies.”

“It’s not a girly movie. It’s a comedy, but it has lots of action, and Sandra Bullock is sensational in it.”

“Okay,” Elijah gave in, “you’ve convinced me. Let’s watch it.

Sean had been right. _Miss Congeniality_ was fun, and Elijah was enjoying it. When they got to Sean’s favorite scene, when the beauty pageant host asks Miss Rhode Island to describe her perfect date and she replies, “That's a tough one. I'd have to say April 25th. Because it's not too hot, not too cold, all you need is a light jacket,” Elijah hooted with laughter and exclaimed, “What an airhead!”

“Everyone remembers that line,” Sean chuckled. “I suppose it’s not fair to stereotype all pageant contestants, but it does make for a really funny moment.” Sean pushed the display button on the remote so the screen would show the date. “I should have realized there was a reason that particular title caught my eye.”

“Why?”

“Because today is April 25th.”

“No shit,” was Elijah’s response. “I don’t pay a lot of attention to the date these days.”

“Normally neither do I, but in honor of Miss Rhode Island, I think we should answer that question. So tell me, Elijah, what’s your perfect date?”

“Hmmm…” Elijah stroked his chin. “Well, I am partial to days with the number nine in them.”

Sean tickled Elijah in the one spot guaranteed to produce the giggle he loved. “Be serious,” he said after his tickle attack had gotten the desired result. “Everyone has a fantasy about what they’d do on their perfect date. What’s yours?”

Elijah said, “I didn’t have a boyfriend, so if I went out, it was usually a group thing, with Dom, Billy and some of their friends. Back when I was working, my perfect day would have been scoring front row tickets to band I liked, maybe pulling out the stops and renting a limo, when the reality was, I was lucky if I could afford nose-bleed seats, and if I got them, I’d have to take the bus to the venue.” He became suddenly serious. “Then after I met Pedar, fantasy became reality. Concerts, Broadway shows, the opening of a new club, box seats for sporting events. All I had to do was mention something, and the tickets would magically appear. And forget the bus. I had a limo and driver I could use whenever I wanted.”

The movie now forgotten, Sean watched intently for any sign that Elijah missed that life, listened for any hint that he regretted giving it up. When he saw and heard none, he felt an unexpected sense of relief. “And now?” he asked.

Elijah smiled. “Now, my perfect day is any one I spend with you.”

“You don’t have to say that,” Sean told him.

“I know I don’t have to, but it’s true, Sean. You showed me it doesn’t cost a lot to have a good time.”

“I guess a satellite dish and a big-screen TV can’t compare to box seats and a chauffeur-driven limo,” Sean offered.

“Do you think the TV and satellite dish matter to me, that I love you because of the things you bought me?” Now Elijah looked hurt. “I love that you’ve filled this place with things I enjoy using, but if you got rid of them tomorrow I wouldn’t care.”

“But you’d miss them.”

“Fuck yeah, but I don’t need them. One of the best dates I ever had was sitting here, watching one of your DVD’s on your old laptop and eating zucchini bread.”

“I enjoyed that, too,” Sean admitted.

“And before I met you, I hated the woods. Now, walking in the woods with you pointing out the different plants and animals is my idea of a good time.”

“You really have changed, haven’t you?” Sean asked.

“Maybe I didn’t change,” Elijah corrected. “Maybe I just realized what’s really important.”

“And that is?” Sean asked, more anxious than he expected he’d be to hear the answer.

“That it isn’t the things you do,” Elijah told him, “but who you do them with that matters. That having someone who loves and respects me is more important than being with someone who thinks buying me expensive things gives him the right to hurt me.”

“I’m sorry for making you talk about unhappy times from your past.”

“Don’t be. I’m glad you made me talk about them. It makes me appreciate how good I have it now.” Elijah shut off the flat-screen. “How about we make some zucchini bread?”

“You want zucchini bread now?”

“Yeah. I want to eat zucchini bread while we lie in bed and watch a romantic DVD on your laptop.”

Sean asked, “So that’s your new idea of the perfect date?”

“The first half of it,” Elijah confirmed. “The second half will be after the movie ends when we recreate all the steamy love scenes we just saw, only we’ll make them even hotter, hot enough to melt the DVD. What do you say?”

Sean smiled. “I say that if Miss Rhode Island had someone like you in her life, she’d have given a much more interesting answer when she was asked that question.”

[](http://imgur.com/E5ezkY7)


End file.
